Man Down
by MiniCouettes
Summary: Mary découvre que Watson a une liaison avec Holmes et plonge lentement dans la folie, ce qui l'amènera au point de non retour.


**Blablatage de début: Chose promise... Voilà un nouvel OS, qui j'espère vous plaira. Il se distingue clairement des autres, donc c'est pour cela que j'avoue que je ne suis pas convaincue de son succès... Bref, à moi il me plaît, donc j'espère qu'il vous convaincra vous aussi. Je ne voudrais surtout rien gâcher de votre lecture, mais les âmes que l'on pourrait qualifier de "sensibles" devraient tout de même garder un paquet de mouchoir près d'elles. Le titre est clairement tiré de la chanson _Man Down_ de Rihanna, car je l'avoue, les paroles m'ont grandement inspiré.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Maudit soit ce jour. Maudit soit ce vin. Et maudits soient-ils.<em>

Mary était malheureuse. Ses craintes avaient été confirmées. Finalement, elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir, et que ses doutes ne s'avèrent pas être la vérité. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler. Elle regrettait amèrement de les avoir surpris.

Mary pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Qui aurait pu croire que cette peine soit plus forte que celle qu'elle avait ressenti lors du décès de son ancien fiancé? La vie était vraiment injuste parfois. Elle estimait avoir déjà beaucoup souffert, et elle n'avait réellement pas besoin de cela.

Mary était faible. Elle s'apitoyait sur son sort, se repassant les images qu'elle avait vu précédemment, en poussant délibérément cette porte. Elle n'aurait pas dû. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire de vin non plus, car c'était ce qui lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour pousser cette porte.

Mary était curieuse. Trop curieuse.

OoO

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle était mariée à John désormais. Il faut avouer que ces mois avaient été ceux qu'elle avaient préféré dans toute leur relation. L'absence de ce cher Sherlock Holmes y avait sûrement été pour quelque chose. 'Une dispute', voilà à quoi se résumaient ces mois sans le détective. Elle avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui c'était passé pour qu'une simple dispute les sépare après tant de temps passé ensemble, mais à chaque fois elle se heurtait au mutisme de son mari. Ce n'est pas comme si cela la dérangeait réellement, mais elle n'appréciait pas de voir son mari dans cet état de tristesse qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal. Après tout, cela s'avérait être un mal pour un bien. Un petit mal pour un grand bien en définitive. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle appréciait Sherlock Holmes, car son comportement la mettait littéralement mal à l'aise, mais c'était l'ami de son mari, et elle se devait de faire bonne figure. Ces mois sans le détective furent tout bonnement reposants. John passait tout son temps chez eux quand il n'était pas au travail. Cela la changeait du rythme auquel ils vivaient quand il habitait toujours avec son ami. En ce temps là, Mary était heureuse.

Mais son bonheur s'acheva très rapidement. Il s'arrêta exactement au jour où Sherlock Holmes revint dans leur vie. Il réapparut aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Et à leurs comportements respectifs, elle devina que cette dispute avait finalement été oubliée des deux côtés. Mary ne s'en fit pas, en tout cas pas au début. Elle était contente de voir son mari épanoui de nouveau, mais elle s'étonnait tout de même de ce changement radical. Il donnait l'impression de revenir de loin, comme s'il n'avait pas vécu ces derniers mois. Pendant le temps de la dispute il était comme l'ombre de lui-même. Mais, elle savait que cette amitié comptait pour John, et n'en fit aucune remarque.

Les jours, les semaines, et les mois passèrent, et Mary entra en dépression. Malgré son statut de médecin, John n'y vu que du feu. Il devait sûrement avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis le retour de Holmes dans sa vie, il ne passait pratiquement plus de temps chez lui avec sa femme. Pourtant, elle l'attendait. Les premiers jours elle l'attendait patiemment, sagement. Mais au fil du temps, elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée d'attendre. Elle dut donc se trouver un passe temps, _un compagnon d'ennui_ en quelques sortes. Et elle trouva rapidement ce compagnon. Le vin. Plus les jours avançaient, plus le nombre de verres qu'elle ingurgitait grandissait. Les jours s'en allaient, mais elle, elle demeurait. Toujours un verre à la main. Le pire était sans doute que Mary avait conscience de ce qu'était devenue sa vie. _Triste tableau pour une jeune mariée._

John ne rentrait chez lui que tard dans la soirée. Tout le reste du temps il le passait chez Holmes. Mary avait bien souvent dîné seule. John ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'argent dépensé en bouteilles de vin, ni même le désespoir que le visage de Mary affichait dans ses moments de faiblesse. Elle comprenait qu'il ne se souciait plus vraiment d'elle. Le gentleman avait laissé place à un homme qui lui apparaissait comme un inconnu. Et le gouffre qui remplaçait désormais son cœur grossissait de jour en jour.

Elle souffrait terriblement, et des doutes commençaient à prendre place dans son esprit. Elle se demandait quelle était la raison pour laquelle ces deux là passaient tant de temps ensemble, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas d'enquête pour le moment. C'était comme si John avait ré-emménagé chez son ami. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à tout cela. Elle devait le savoir. Elle se doutait que si elle posait la question directement à John, elle n'obtiendrait pas la vérité. Restait donc à découvrir cette raison par elle-même. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Mary était faible. Le seul instant où elle se sentait forte était après avoir bu quelques verres de vin. Ce moment exact où l'alcool commence à prendre le dessus sur la raison et où les conséquences des actes n'apparaissent plus que bénignes. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de les espionner. Elle était faible. John et Sherlock Holmes profitaient de cette situation. Ils se moquaient d'elle. Non. Ils la tournaient en ridicule. Le seul moyen d'éviter que cette situation ne tourne à de la pure paranoïa était de vérifier l'étendue de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Cela amena donc Mary à boire plus que de raison ce soir là. Les verres s'enchaînèrent rapidement, jusqu'au moment où elle s'estima assez forte pour se rendre chez le détective et constater leur activité du moment. Elle sortit et appela un fiacre. La tête lui tournait. Elle n'avait plus les idées claires. Un taux élevé d'alcool coulait dans ses veines, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir décemment. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant chez le détective. Il n'était pas tard, il était l'heure de dîner. Elle entra donc dans l'appartement. La logeuse n'était pas présente, elle devait sûrement préparer le repas. Elle profita donc de cet instant pour se faufiler en haut des escaliers. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que la logeuse ne se trouvait pas en bas des marches, puis elle écouta d'où venaient les bruits qu'elle entendait. La chambre de Sherlock Holmes. Elle s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille. Elle distinguait des rires et des chuchotements. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle glissa son regard dans l'entrebâillement et surprit son mari et le détective dans une étreinte des plus amoureuses. Elle referma alors la porte le plus discrètement possible, et s'attarda quelques secondes derrière. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. L'alcool la ralentissait réellement. Elle descendit donc les escaliers lentement, et retourna chez elle. Le temps du trajet du retour lui apparut beaucoup plus long que celui de l'aller, et durant ce temps elle essaya d'analyser les images qu'elle avait perçues. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit du détective, Holmes à califourchon sur John, lui caressant son torse nu, tandis que le docteur avait ses mains sous sa tête. Ils semblaient discuter de choses et d'autres, visiblement drôles vu qu'ils souriaient et rigolaient.

Voilà ce à quoi ils s'adonnaient quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Désormais, les doutes avaient légué leur place à la certitude. Une certitude qui dérangeait Mary autant qu'elle la dégoûtait. Des nausées lui venaient, et elle espéra de toutes ses forces arriver au plus vite pour ne pas rendre gorge dans le fiacre. Une fois le fiacre arrivé devant leur appartement, elle s'empressa de payer le chauffeur, et se dirigea directement vers les toilettes pour rendre ce qu'elle avait précédemment bu et mangé. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil. L'heure était à l'introspection. Les idées lui apparaissaient à présent plus claires que lorsqu'elle se trouvait chez le détective. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de son chagrin. Bien sûr, elle avait été blessée sur l'instant par ce qu'elle avait aperçu, mais elle ne l'avait pas totalement réalisé. Alors que maintenant oui. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains se collèrent à son visage et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Mary pleura pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures entières. Mais à présent elle s'était reprise. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle attendait que son mari rentre, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun verre ne l'accompagnait. Elle devait avoir les idées claires, car elle comptait parler à John de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Si le courage ne l'abandonnait pas... Finalement, un verre de vin serait le bienvenu pour affronter cette épreuve. Ou deux, pour être sûre.

John rentra tard ce soir là, comme à son habitude, il avait laissé Mary dîner seule. Elle se trouvait assise dans un des fauteuils et attendait. Lorsqu'elle aperçu son mari, Mary se leva, et entra dans le vif du sujet sans plus attendre. Elle n'était pas saoule, mais elle s'était laissée convaincre qu'un ou deux verres de plus que ceux initialement prévus ne seraient pas de trop.

"- Votre journée s'est-elle bien passée?

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Bien. Êtes-vous passez chez Sherlock Holmes?

- Oui, en effet. Mais je n'y suis resté que très peu de temps.

-Bien.

- Je vais me coucher, cette journée a tout de même été épuisante."

Sur ces mots, John partit se coucher. Ce fut une discussion très brève, mais qui ne se distinguait pas de celles qu'ils avaient ces derniers temps. Mary se sentait impuissante face à ce manque d'intérêt. Elle réfléchissait à une autre manière d'amener le sujet quand elle fut interpellée par John.

"- Mary?

- Oui?

- Je voulais vous prévenir que demain je ne rentrerai sûrement pas, car nous sortons avec Holmes.

- Très bien."

Les derniers mots prononcés lui arrachèrent presque la gorge. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer durant cette nuit. Comment pouvait elle l'ignorer? Comment pouvaient-ils ne se douter de rien? Il semblerait que ce nouvel aspect de leur relation leur fasse tourner la tête. C'était la rage au ventre que Mary rejoignit son mari dans leur lit.

Une odeur imperceptible emplissait les narines de Mary. L'odeur de Sherlock Holmes. Quelle odeur répugnante. Un haut le cœur la surprit. Il ne prenait même pas de précautions concernant cette situation. L'odeur de son amant lui collait à la peau, mais il ne prenait pas soin, ne serait-ce que d'essayer de l'atténuer. Ils n'avaient même pas fermé la porte à clé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mme Hudson aurait pu les surprendre. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Cette femme était une tombe concernant les secrets. Le sang de Mary bouillonnait. Elle s'était transformée en une espèce de boule de rage et de rancœur. Mais elle ne faisait absolument rien transparaître.

Le sommeil la fuit vaillamment toute la nuit. John dormait paisiblement à ses côtés tandis qu'elle serrait et desserrait frénétiquement les poings. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait dans un tel état de rage. Elle aurait été capable de n'importe quoi à cet instant. Elle essaya donc de se calmer et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle vu était la scène où elle avait eu le malheur de pousser cette porte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et elle pouvait distinguer toutes sortes d'imperfections.

La nuit laissa place au jour, et Mary n'avait pas dormi. Désormais elle était capable de donner le nombre exact de tâches qui apparaissaient dans toute la pièce. John ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, alors elle se leva et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Des cernes se dessinaient sur son visage. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait, elle s'énumérait les étapes du plan qu'elle avait mis au point pendant la nuit. Un plan digne de ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Elle allait les faire tomber. Leur faire ressentir la douleur du désespoir.

Le plan que Mary avait concocté pendant la nuit était simple, mais efficace. Premièrement, elle allait prévenir la police. Une relation entre deux hommes étant illégale, ils allaient passer un bout de temps à l'ombre. Deuxièmement, elle allait en informer la presse. Beaucoup de personnes se réjouiront qu'un si charmant homme tel que Sherlock Holmes soit humilié publiquement. Après cela, plus d'enquêtes. Aucune personne sensée ne confiera une affaire à un homme comme ça. Donc plus de collaboration entre les deux amis. De plus, cette histoire refroidira sans doute les ardeurs du médecin. Lui qui possédait des principes se verra anéanti. Un plan simple, mais efficace. Mais avant ça, elle attendrait que son mari rentre, demain. Il fallait qu'il soit prouvé qu'ils aient eut des relations homosexuelles. Ce qui arrivera sûrement ce soir, et la police les cueillera le lendemain matin pour effectuer des tests sur eux. Et juste avant de se diriger vers le commissariat, elle crachera toute sa haine envers son mari et son amant en leur annonçant qu'elle savait tout.

Mary fut sortie de ses pensées par des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. C'était John, il venait de se lever. Il attrapa ce que sa femme lui avait préparé, et marmonna que finalement, il avait réfléchi, et qu'il passerait quelques nuits chez Holmes, au lieu d'un seule. Mary acquiesça. Il lui expliqua que ce serait mieux concernant quelque chose qu'ils avaient entrepris tous les deux. Une flopée de justifications accompagna cette déclaration. Le cœur de Mary rata un battement et elle se sentit vaciller un instant.

John quitta l'appartement pour aller travailler. Mary était plantée dans la cuisine, le cœur lourd. Il se moquait littéralement d'elle. Elle abandonna ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se retint de pleurer. Elle n'était plus triste, elle était en colère désormais. Une colère qui s'apparentait à de la rage. Une rage viscérale.

Son regard flottait dans la pièce, elle regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment voir. Elle avait l'impression qu'un voile lui couvrait la vue. Ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait leurs vêtements. Mary attrapa les piles d'habits de John et les jeta à travers la chambre, les unes après les autres. Elle était comme possédée. Les affaires volaient dans la pièce, accompagnées de cris que Mary ne pouvait retenir. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître sur ses joues. A cet instant précis, on aurait cru que la Folie l'avait forcée à rejoindre ses adeptes.

Mais Mary fut stoppée dans son élan par un bruit qui se différencia des autres. Un bruit sourd. Elle se retourna et vit une boîte à moitié ouverte par terre. Le choc l'avait cassée, et la serrure avait cédé. Elle s'en approcha pour voir le contenu, et une fois qu'elle comprit ce que c'était, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange. Elle attrapa la boîte, la mit sous son bras et alla s'assoir dans un des fauteuils. Elle était assise et regardait dans le vide. Elle caressait sa boîte comme si ce fut un chat. Elle attendit toute la journée de cette façon, ne se levant que pour remplir son verre à chaque fois qu'il se vidait. Le début de soirée arriva, et elle se leva, toujours sa boîte sous le bras, se dirigeant chez Sherlock Holmes.

ooooOoooo

Watson était heureux. Depuis peu, sa vie avait pris le tournant dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il regrettait de s'être emporté ce soir là, mais tout ça appartenait au passé maintenant. Il avait la vie devant lui, et elle s'annonçait être délicieuse à vivre.

Watson exhalait la joie. Sa relation amoureuse avec Holmes lui donnait presque des ailes. Bon, elle n'était pas parfaite, sûrement dû au fait que le détective était très loin d'être parfait lui-même, mais cela lui convenait.

Watson était sûr de lui. Il avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses avec Holmes, et en vivrait encore plein. Mais différentes cette fois. Comme autrefois. Comme avant cette dispute. Il avait le sentiment d'être sur la bonne voie maintenant. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

Watson était confiant. Trop confiant.

OoO

Holmes et lui avaient toujours été ensemble. Le temps où ils n'étaient encore que des amis lui paraissait très loin désormais. Il en gardait quelques souvenirs, mais préférait ne pas encombrer sa mémoire et laisser de la place pour un autre genre de souvenirs. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été heureux, il n'acceptait pas cette relation. Les choses avaient changé depuis leur dispute, mais certains temps avaient été difficiles. Watson respectait son pays, était entré dans l'armée et avait servi en en Inde et en Afghanistan pour apporter son soutien à tous ces soldats, et donc à l'Angleterre. Il allait alors de soi qu'il devait respecter les lois et respecter ce qu'imposait la société. Son éducation et ses valeurs appuyaient même cet idéal. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Holmes contrariait par conséquent l'atteinte de cet objectif. Mais il aimait Holmes. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments, et s'était permis de faire un léger écart. Cependant, pour éviter de trop culpabiliser, il avait instauré des règles.

Holmes ne voulant pas le perdre s'était plié à toutes ses exigences. Le docteur se doutait qu'il avait dû regretter amèrement certaines de ses décisions. Et Watson était conscient qu'il n'aurait pas fait les concessions que Holmes avait fait pour lui. Toujours cette part d'égoïsme qui lui déplaisait mais qui faisait partie de lui. Mais il avait changé. Il avait compris. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Plus jamais. Il n'était plus comme au temps de cette dispute.

Ce soir là, il avait pris ce qu'il estime aujourd'hui être la pire décision de sa vie. Holmes ne voulait pas qu'il déménage, il lui avait avoué, après s'être injecté une forte dose de cocaïne, qu'il craignait que leur relation en souffre. Mais lui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, obnubilé par le fait de remplir les critères de ce qu'imposait la société. Il était fermement décidé à épouser une femme, et donc d'emménager avec elle. Il avait déjà prévenu le détective auparavant. Voilà une de ses exigences auxquelles Holmes avait dû se plier sans broncher: accepter ce fait et ne plus en reparler, et encore moins essayer de l'en dissuader. Holmes n'avait pu qu'accepter, mais le moment venu où Watson s'apprêtait à le quitter, il ne put s'y résigner. Il avait donc remis sur le tapis un sujet tabou, et cela avait réellement énervé le médecin. Le ton était rapidement monté, et Watson s'était emporté, allant jusqu'à frapper Holmes au visage. Un geste qu'il regretta immédiatement, se confondant en excuses pendant de longues minutes. Holmes ne répondit pas, ni au coup de poing, ni aux excuses. Watson avait pourtant essayé de regarder si cela avait laissé une marque, mais le détective ne se laissa pas toucher. Alors, le moment fatidique de l'ultimatum arriva. Holmes, se massant légèrement la mâchoire d'une main lui lança que, s'il déménageait, ce n'était plus utile de revenir. Une phrase que le docteur prit au pied de la lettre. Le lendemain il était définitivement parti.

De longs mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se revoient. Watson regrettait cruellement son geste et ses paroles, et cela lui rongeait les entrailles de jour en jour. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Holmes pouvait faire ou penser et cela le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il avait peur et en ignorait l'origine. Ces mois avaient été les plus longs et les plus ennuyeux de sa vie. Il aurait pu rejoindre Holmes à tout moment, mais il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Après tout, il l'avait prévenu dès le début. Et puis ce genre de relation n'était pas autorisé et était contre-nature. Cette séparation ne faisait que rendre sa vie meilleure. Meilleure, mais moins agréable à vivre.

Les jours défilaient et il avait l'impression de se perdre. Il se sentait désemparé face à cette solitude. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul et était même loin de l'être, entouré de sa femme, de ses beaux-parents et de tous ses patients. Mais sans Holmes il était seul. Alors il se noyait dans le travail, voulant à tout prix laisser son esprit en paix quelques instants, mettre tous ses regrets de côté. Naturellement ils refaisaient surface au bout d'un moment, et par la même occasion rendaient le médecin mélancolique. Il détestait ce sentiment. Il détestait savoir au fond de lui que tout ça était de sa faute.

Des cauchemars venaient le hanter la nuit. Il se réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, la sueur lui coulant dans le dos et sur le front. Mary lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de parler de ces cauchemars pour en quelques sortes les exorcisés, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter. Donc, nuit après nuit, il refaisait le même genre de mauvais rêve, ne parvenant pas à s'en débarrasser.

Puis, les cauchemars cessèrent et l'insomnie pointa le bout de son nez. De jours en jours les cernes sous les yeux du médecin se creusaient. Il ne dormait plus de la nuit et les seuls moments de repos dont il disposait était quand il s'évanouissait de fatigue. Mais cela ne durait que quelques minutes, pas de quoi se revigorer correctement. Mary s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état physique de son mari. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui en parler, il la remettait fermement en place, lui rappelant que _lui_ était médecin.

Cela amena donc Watson à se poster devant le miroir de la salle de bain ce soir là. Il était tard dans la nuit, et Mary dormait depuis déjà quelques heures. Le docteur s'était alors levé discrètement, lassé de se tourner et se retourner dans le lit. La vision qu'il eut lui fit horreur. Il découvrit la largeur et la noirceur de ses cernes mélangée à une peau blanche, tirant sur le translucide. Autant dire que son visage était le parfait exemple de ce qu'on appelle un contraste de couleurs. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit que la situation ne pouvait plus durer et qu'il était temps qu'il y remédie.

Il prit donc la direction de la sortie et alla chez Holmes. Il était atrocement fatigué et seul le froid de la nuit lui permit de ne pas s'évanouir en pleine rue. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté, ses jambes fonctionnaient toutes seules et elle le traînaient. Il était littéralement à bout de forces quand il arriva devant son ancien appartement. La porte était fermée et le médecin se félicita d'en avoir secrètement gardé une clé. Il entra donc et se dirigea vers la chambre de Holmes. Il monta mollement les escaliers et, une fois devant la porte, il ferma les yeux et espéra que celle-ci ne soit pas fermée à clé, car cette fois il n'avait pas de double. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Holmes était allongé sur son lit, les mains sous sa tête, observant le plafond. Il avait entendu que Watson était entré. A vrai dire, il attendait ce moment depuis bien longtemps et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il laissait sa porte ouverte. Le détective ne tourna même pas les yeux vers le médecin. Watson décida de prendre cela comme une invitation et entra, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il ôta le peu de vêtement qu'il portait et se mit à l'aise pour dormir. Holmes, les yeux toujours collés au plafond, se décala légèrement pour faire de la place au docteur. L'insomniaque s'installa à ses côtés, regarda le plafond quelques instants à la recherche de ce qui pouvait tant fasciner Holmes et s'endormit. Une fois le médecin endormit, le détective se permit de fermer les yeux et s'ensommeilla à son tour.

Le docteur repartit chez lui le lendemain matin, avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Il ne voulait pas que Mary lui pose des questions sur son absence, même s'il aurait sûrement à justifier son état physique qui était presque redevenu normal. Mais, c'était le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentra chez lui. Cette nuit avait été la meilleure depuis bien longtemps. Il avait dormit. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'il traînait cette insomnie. Mais la réelle origine de ce sourire était, certes qu'il avait dormi, mais qu'il avait dormi avec Holmes. Il se plaisait à croire que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Il aimait ce sentiment de confiance, ce sentiment de satisfaction. Il aimait se sentir amoureux. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se glissa dans les draps, le cœur remplit d'un nouvel espoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

C'est ainsi que les choses reprirent entre le médecin et le détective. Watson retournait chez Holmes après ses consultations au lieu de rentrer chez lui, et plus les jours avançaient, plus il y restait longtemps. Il ne reparlèrent pas de cette dispute, même si le docteur avait le cœur lourd, estimant que cela ne servirait à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus avec une personne comme Holmes.

Et, un soir, devant rentrer chez lui, Watson prit conscience que ces allers et retours entre ici et chez lui ne lui convenaient plus. Il voulait plus. Bien plus. Il voulait vivre de nouveau avec Holmes. Il savait que le détective en avait sûrement envie lui aussi, et qu'il se réjouirait, implicitement bien sûr, de le voir de retour. Et donc, en rentrant chez lui ce soir là, il annonça à Mary que le lendemain soir il ne rentrerait pas. Une simple phrase qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage, mais qui impliquait un bonheur proche. Cette nuit là lui avait porté conseil, aussi, il s'était décidé à s'accorder un moment de répit pour trouver une solution à ce problème que posait Mary. Il ne tenait pas à divorcé - il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça - mais il voulait qu'elle sorte définitivement de sa vie. Il ne se reprendrait jamais à refaire une telle erreur, s'imposer une personne dont il ne voulait absolument pas. A ce jour, il était si loin de ses convictions qu'elles lui paraissaient malsaines. Il avait changé et il en avait conscience. Jamais, avant tout ça, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Holmes était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux, il n'aurait tenu un tel discours. Tant pis. Il pouvait bien partir en enfer que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il passait le temps qu'il lui restait aux côtés du détective. Cette fois il était sûr. Il avait prit sa décision, il vivrait avec Holmes à partir de ce jour. Restait juste un léger détail, convaincre Mary de le laisser passer quelques jours chez le détective, le temps de trouver la meilleure excuse possible. Il fallait une fois de plus inventer un mensonge à la hauteur, et Watson se sentait comme invincible, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Donc, le matin, il lui mentit effrontément pour pouvoir passer plusieurs soirées avec son amant. Il avait bien vu que cela l'avait mise mal à l'aise, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, elle lui posait trop de problèmes pour qu'il ait de la compassion.

Le soir même, une fois chez Holmes, il lui annonça fièrement qu'il dormait sur place, et que cela pourrait même durer quelques jours. Bien sûr, le détective cacha sa joie, ressentant toujours le goût amère du déménagement, du mariage et du coup de poing de Watson. Mais il était bien plus ravi qu'il ne le montrait, et le médecin le savait. Donc, il se passa de relever ce manque d'intérêt. Il se contenta de s'assoir sur le lit du détective et tapota sa main contre le matelas pour inviter Holmes à se joindre à lui. Holmes le rejoint et l'enlaça, comme pour l'empêcher de partir une nouvelle fois. Il le poussa en arrière, se mit sur lui et commença à l'embrasser.

OoOoO

En route, Mary parlait toute seule. Elle était assise dans le fiacre et tenait fermement sa boîte. On pouvait clairement déceler un soupçon de folie dans ses yeux. Durant le trajet, elle ruminait quelques phrases incohérentes, qui s'avérèrent n'être qu'une suite de mots illogique pour les personnes saines d'esprit. La folie semblait avoir prit possession de son corps tandis qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans la boîte. Elle serrait sa mâchoire si fort qu'elle en faisait grincer ses dents. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la banquette d'en face et elle ne cligna pas une seule fois des yeux pendant le trajet.

Le fiacre arriva devant l'appartement de Holmes. Mary reprit alors ses esprits, descendit, paya le chauffeur et attendit que le fiacre soit parti pour rentrer. Elle monta les quelques marches et tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Mme Hudson l'accueillit et la salua. La logeuse remarqua la boîte et demanda à Mary ce qu'elle contenait. 'Une surprise'. Mme Hudson regarda Mary monter les marches et s'éloigna. Mary monta les marches d'un pas lent, savourant sa prochaine victoire. Une fois en haut, elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Watson enlaçait Holmes. Le détective était face à la porte, et Watson était dans son dos, face à la porte lui aussi. Le médecin aimait particulièrement ce genre d'étreinte, surprendre son amant en attrapant son torse et mettre sa tête sur son épaule lui plaisait plus que tout. Il adorait sentir le sourire de Holmes contre sa joue sans pour autant le voir. Mais cette fois son sourire s'envola vite quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement fac à eux. Watson s'écarta précipitamment de Holmes tandis que lui ne bougea pas.

Mary apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire au lèvres. Watson se sentit gêné car il se savait désormais découvert. Son regard ne pouvait se décollé du sourire de Mary. Elle avait l'air... folle. Complètement folle. Elle affichait un sourire carnassier, comme si elle s'apprêtait à les dévorer.

"- A votre place, je poserais immédiatement ce que vous tenez."

La voix de Holmes résonna dans la pièce et cette phrase ne fit qu'élargir le sourire qu'affichait Mary. Watson posa alors son regard sur la boîte et la reconnu instantanément. Cette boîte contenait son arme. Son arme. Pourquoi Mary était-elle en possession de _son _arme? Il la cachait pourtant. Son cœur s'accéléra, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait en danger. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation avec Holmes, mais là, aucun des deux n'était préparé et n'avait de quoi se défendre.

Mary glissa doucement sa main à l'intérieur de la boîte et en sortit l'arme. Elle jeta le contenant par terre et attrapa le revolver des deux mains pour mieux le tenir. Il avait beau être petit, il faisait tout de même son poids. Elle pointa alors l'arme en direction de son mari. La peur commençait à s'emparer de Watson. Il se rapprocha de Holmes et se plaça à sa gauche. Le détective comprit alors que le médecin n'était pas rassuré et il décida de prendre les choses en main.

"- Il est inutile d'essayer de nous démontrer que vous pouvez faire preuve d'une grande précision. Donc, je vous en conjure, posez ce revolver.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de m'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne vous oblige à rien, ceci reste un simple conseil. Un conseil qui vous fera peut-être, et j'insiste sur ce 'peut-être', éviter la prison.

- Vous me croyez incapable d'une telle chose, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne vous crois pas incapable de tirer, je vous crois seulement incapable d'atteindre votre cible."

A ces mots, Mary changea de cible et visait désormais Holmes. Watson se sentit tressaillir à l'idée qu'elle pouvait tirer sur lui. Il avait peur, bien plus que lorsque c'était lui qui était mis en joue. Il chuchota alors un 'Holmes!', inaudible pour sa femme, mais qui puisse ramener le détective à la raison. Elle ne tirerait sûrement pas, alors il était tout bonnement inutile de l'en tenter.

Les doigts de Mary tremblaient. Elle aussi était prise de panique, elle voulait tirer pour leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible et pour leur faire du mal, leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Elle était en colère. Elle voulait les faire souffrir, et plus en particulier son mari. Elle ne l'aimait plus, elle le haïssait. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et appuya sur la détente.

Surprit par le bruit, Watson eut pour reflexe de se couvrir le visage avec son bras. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement. Il avait peur. Cette peur le paralysait presque. Il reprit ses esprits en une fraction de seconde et retira son bras de sa vue pour s'assurer que Holmes allait bien. Il tourna alors sa tête vers la droite pour voir que Holmes n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il sourit au docteur, et se retourna pour montrer du doigt le trou que l'impact avait fait dans le mur.

"- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, incapable d'atteindre sa ci...-"

Le bruit du deuxième coup résonnait encore dans la pièce. Watson tourna sa tête pour regarder sa femme. Elle avait l'air horrifiée. Elle lâcha l'arme et la laissa choir sur le sol. Elle fixait Holmes, ses yeux semblaient ne pouvoir regarder ailleurs. Watson dirigea alors son regard vers Holmes pour voir ce qui horrifiait sa femme et vit que le maillot de corps du détective, initialement blanc, virait à présent au rouge pourpre. Le docteur sentit son cœur se serrer, et attrapa Holmes avant que celui-ci ne tombe à genoux. Les yeux du docteur commençaient à s'embuer. Il savait que les larmes ne tarderaient pas, mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put. Il fallait qu'il se montre courageux. Il s'assit par terre et installa Holmes contre lui. Il en profita alors pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La balle était entrée dans le dos, et était ressortie par devant. Au moins la balle n'était plus à l'intérieur, ce qui se faisait rassurant. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler et Holmes semblait résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Watson attrapa alors le drap du lit et tira dessus, pour en appuyer une partie contre la plaie du détective. Mais le sang abondait, il ne faisait que gorger rapidement le drap. Watson sentit son cœur rater un battement, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, ce qui le rendu sourd un instant, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. La dure réalité était là, mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Si le sang coulait si intensément, c'était parce que Holmes avait été atteint en plein cœur.

Holmes le regardait s'acharner sur sa plaie avec le drap. Il était déçu de mourir. Non pas que sa vie s'achève, mais de laisser Watson seul. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses. Faire certaines choses aussi. Il était définitivement déçu. Il sourit alors au docteur une dernière fois et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, mais il fût coupé par Watson.

"- Non, vous n'allez pas mourir, contentez vous de résister. Restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît, restez avec moi.

- Watson...

- Restez avec moi, je vous en prie... Ne partez pas... S'il vous plaît..."

Watson serrait Holmes contre lui tout en soutenant son regard. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes qu'ils n'essayait même plus de retenir.

"- Watson... Vous connaissez ... mon attrait pour les déclarations d'amour... je vous laisse donc...-

- Inutile. Gardez vos forces Holmes.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison... Trois mots suffiront.

- Je ne vous en demande pas tant, je vous demande juste de rester éveillé, Mme Hudson a sûrement été alertée par le bruit. Les secours ne tarderont pas.

- Watson..."

Holmes avait fermé les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration pour prononcer ces mots qui lui tenaient à cœur, même s'il les jugeaient complètement absurdes et surfaits. Il voulait que ce soit la dernière chose venant de lui que Watson entende. Il voulait qu'il s'en souvienne, à défaut de ne jamais lui avoir dit. Il voulait tant de choses à présent...

Inquiet de ne pas le voir rouvrir ses yeux, Watson lui tapota la joue pour le ranimer et le docteur fut pris d'une épouvantable panique. Holmes ne respirait plus. Il mit alors sa main sur son cou pour prendre son pouls et constata que son cœur ne battait plus.

Watson pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce ne pouvait être possible, il avait dû se tromper. Il reprit alors le pouls de Holmes une deuxième fois pour vérifier, pour être sûr. Mais, comme pour la première fois, il ne sentit rien. Son cœur ne battait plus.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blablatage de fin:<span> Et oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai tué Holmes. C'est ma première Deathfic car je n'aime pas trop ce genre de thème (même si cela reste de la pure fiction, ça me mine quand même le moral), et je ne sais pas si j'oserais en réecrire d'autres. Enfin, nous verrons bien par la suite. Ainsi, je m'escuse auprès des personnes à qui j'aurais sapé le moral. Mais je saurai me faire pardonner... Bientôt.**


End file.
